You make everything warm
by Nyomi Ediki
Summary: One shot of Minato and Kagome. He proposed on a cold day later they had a child named Naruto read to see how it all began one shot drabbles. Read plz!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day. Snow covering trees and other things. There she was standing by a tree, and another figure next to her he had sparkling blue eyes blond locks that were held back by a forehead protector. He was a ninja and the strongest. He was fourth hokage. She had the ocean blue eyes with silver swirls and long black curls that went just below her bottom. She was very beautiful. She was crying small tears pouring out her eyes. They froze and looked like small pearls she couldn't believe her ears. He really wanted this.

''Kagome do you want to marry me?'' the man asked

'' Yes Minato!'' Kagome cried while flinging her self into him.

She always dreamed of this. Kagome grew up with not a so good life. She was passed from house to house and each foster parent beating her. But then he came , Minato he always found a way to save her then a tiny friendship came then a relationship. Now it was marriage. She couldn't give up such offer not for all the money in the world.

Soon after Kagome and Minato got married and had a little boy named Naruto Namizakee. He looked just like his father but was like his mother. He was going to be a demon vessel but Kagome said she hold the would rather have herself being a demon vessel than her own son. Her husband and son reminded her of the sun they made everything warm when everything was cold. Everything colorful when dull. She wouldn't trade it for nothing.

Kagome was sitting in a chair with Minato it was the anniversary of their marriage and it was snowing and it was cold. But he found someway to make everything warm.

'' You make everything warm when cold you are like my own personal sun.'' Kagome said

'' You make everything sparkle when everything is not you are like my own personal ocean because the ocean sparkles.'' Minato replied

'' Mommy I have something for you.'' Naruto said

He stretched his hands out it was a card. It was beautiful to Kagome , she picked up Naruto and kissed him.

'' Thank you for the card now let's go play in the snow.'' Kagome said

'' Mom but how about the baby won't she get cold?'' Naruto asked he was only 5

'' No as long as you are with me .''Kagome smiled

''Why?'' Naruto asked

''Because the color of you hair it is warm looking.'' Kagome said

''Oi, come on daddy let's play in the snow.'' yelled naruto

''Coming Naruto.'' Minato said

Everything was ok. And Kagome had two important people in her life and two people who werer there for here.

'' I love you Minato.'' Kagome said

''I love you too Kagome -chan'' Minato said

But they shared a kiss in the snow and it was warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome had Naruto on her lap it had been exactly one year Kagome married Minato. Over that year Kagome gave birth to a baby girl named Mina. She looked just like Kagome and had whisker marks on her cheeks like Naruto.

''Mommy wanna play .'' Naruto asked

''Yeah Naru-Kun just let me get a baby bag packed.'' Kagome said

''Ok, but where are we going?'' Naruto asked

''To the park, silly and your daddy is probably at the park right now waiting for us.'' Kagome said

'' Oh.'' Naruto said

Kagome looked at her baby girl she was 11 months and was walking and talking. She was going to be strong like Minato she was already jumping off of stuff and it really scared her. Kagome pushed that thought away and got the baby bag and picked Mina up and grabbed Naruto's hand and they walked out the door together. She looked at her children they were so beautiful she loved them and she happy that she could say my children.

'' I love you two.'' Kagome said

''We love you too mommy.'' Naruto said

''Mom-ma.'' Mina said

Kagome just smiled

They walked to the park and Minato was sitting on the bench. When he mated Kagome he aged slowly. As a family like Kagome wanted they had a good time and everything gave her a happy feeling a warm feeling.

''You make everything warm.'' Kagome said

And Minato just smiled

**just decided that if I don't get any reviews that this story will be shut down read my other stories! See ya!**


End file.
